Paws in Training
by Two Peas In a Pod
Summary: ataraxis and Magdelena1969 - When a little firewhiskey can go a long way to making things right. SSHP - SLASH OneShot


_Disclaimer:_ We do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. We am publishing our fanfiction writings only for our own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

* * *

**Paws in Training**

**by Two Peas in a Pod**

**aka Ataraxis and Magdelena1969**

With a grunt of disgust, Harry flopped down into his chair as he failed once again to concentrate on doing his final transformation into his Animagus form. He sat and watched as Snape, who stood across the room, was also concentrating on accomplishing the same thing. Perhaps having Snape around and being disagreeable was the cause for Harry's lack of concentration. Having constant sarcastic remarks about his continual failure would get on anyone's nerves, because at this point, both men should have successfully mastered Animagus transfiguration.

Severus could feel the weight of Potter's stare upon him. As if Potter's grunt wasn't enough to make him lose what little concentration he had, how could he ever be expected to complete his transformation if he had to keep training with the impossible brat?

His eyes slid open and he fixed the young man with a murderous gaze. "Mister Potter, do you mind? It would be helpful to both you and me, if instead of focusing so much energy on staring at me you focused it on your own pitiful attempts at transformation."

A snort could be heard echoing off the walls as Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. How Albus had convinced the two of them to train together for this, Harry would never figure out. Even now, several years later after the war was over, he had them constantly working together on some strange project or other. Really, the old wizard must use some form of Imperio curse on the two of them, because he was sure he remembered his firm objections to this mad scheme.

"Really, Snape, you are one to talk. Your constant belittling of my efforts honestly does not help. You would think after having taught me for seven years you would know how little that accomplishes."

"Enough," Severus hissed through his teeth. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the migraine headache that he could feel threatening. "I'm too old for this nonsense. Follow me."

Without waiting for Potter's approval or questions, Severus led the way from the dungeon classroom through a door, which the young man had likely never noticed until now. He strode down a short hallway and coming to a large oak door laid his hand against the door panel. The door suddenly shifted, apparently recognizing his magical signature, and swung inward.

Severus slid his already unbuttoned robe off of his shoulders and threw it across the back of the leather sofa as he headed straight for his liquor cabinet. "Firewhiskey good for you, Mister Potter?"

Harry stood there slightly stunned, his mouth partially agape. Snape was being congenial and willing to share his alcohol with him? Though the look on his face didn't change, he nodded at the question Snape has asked. Then shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the astonishment that had settled over him.

He heard Snape ask him in a snarl, "Which is it, yes or no?"

"Uh, yes ... Please."

Severus popped the cork out of the decanter of whiskey and poured them both double shots of the blazing liquid. He recapped the bottle and then turned to hand Potter his drink. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him as he took in Potter's befuddled expression. "Please, Mister Potter, your impression of Vincent Crabbe needs some work. You must add a bit of drool from the corner of your mouth to complete the look."

When the young man simply continued to stare at Severus without reacting, Severus rolled his eyes dramatically and swept past him to perch in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace. "Honestly, close your mouth and sit down," he commanded.

He wasn't sure, but Harry thought Snape had made a joke and at the expense of one of his own former students. He did as his former professor directed and took the other remaining seat before the fire. Harry looked around openly at the lair that belonged to the head of the House of the Snake. It was remarkably tasteful and understated in its elegance. Harry found that it soothed his nerves and he relaxed back into his chair with a sigh. He lifted his glass and took a sip of the whiskey and while he did so, looked over the rim at the man opposite him.

Severus' eyes slid closed, he stretched his long legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, and his head lolled back against the chair in an attempt to relieve some of the stress in his body. He sipped at his glass, the alcohol warming his body as it slid down his throat. He sighed when he realized that once again Potter's gaze was upon him. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he addressed the young man. "Honestly, Mister Potter, what is your bloody fascination with _staring_ at me? I brought you here thinking that perhaps I could abate the headache that was forming. Had I known that you intended to keep this up we could have remained in the classroom _not _succeeding in our endeavors."

Harry blushed a bright red at having been caught once more at looking at Snape. Lately, he had found that their working together had lessened his animosity towards the prickly, irritating man. Oh, yes, he still thought of Snape as the annoying, snarky git, but he found the annoying, snarky git to actually be a fascinating person – someone he thought he could be friends with. That's if the other man would allow it. Harry turned his gaze to the fire when he realized he was still staring at Snape.

Severus sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the blessed silence. He wondered to himself why in the world he had invited Potter into his rooms. True, he was desperate for a way to break past the wall they had both reached in their training, but something at the back of his mind taunted him that there was more to it than that.

His eyes slid open, and he took a turn at studying the young man before him. Potter was no longer the image of his father that he had been during his school years. The young man had grown up to be quite handsome, his features a mix of both of his parents, but it was his sincerity and earnestness that clearly set him apart from the elder Potter. Truth be known, Severus recognized more and more of Lily Evans each day in Harry. _Harry_. That was another change he was going to have to make. The longer he referred to the young man by his surname, the longer he would continue to remind himself of the sins of the father, and wrongly blame them on the son.

Severus realized that over the years, they had both done much to antagonize each other, but lately he had been bitter towards _Harry _merely out of habit, a habit that he feared he would have to break if they were ever going to succeed in their latest undertaking.

As he stared into the fire, Harry wondered about this latest project of theirs, or more accurately, Dumbledore's. Always, Albus had a motive beyond the one at first glance. But the old wizard had thrown Snape and himself together so often into so many things, he was no longer certain of anything. Harry sighed deeply and switched his focus back to the drink in his hand and the man across from him, Severus Snape, his partner in training. He really should stop thinking of the man as 'Snape'. Harry himself hated it when Snape... Severus, called him by his last name, and yet Harry did the exact same thing. It's not from a lack of respect, for he did respect his former professor, for everything that the man was, is and has done. But he didn't feel comfortable calling him Severus, especially to his face, as he hadn't been given leave to do so. Perhaps sometime soon he would get up the nerve to ask, but for now he would leave it to discuss other things.

"So, Professor, what animal form do you think you'll take?"

Severus was startled from his musings when he heard Harry speak. He sighed deeply at Harry's tentative tone, silently berating himself for the years of torment he had put the young man through. "In answer to your question, quite honestly, Mister Potter, I have no idea. As long as I am not a rat I suspect I will be happy with whatever the result."

Before Harry could respond, Severus met Harry's gaze, and continued in a much quieter voice, remembering too well the last time he had let a member of the Potter family see behind his mask. "Do you think that we can cease with the formalities? I find it exceedingly difficult to attempt to treat you as an adult when you still refer to me as 'Professor'."

Severus snorted, his mouth set in a firm line, but a glint of amusement shining in his eyes. "Well, not that you use my title _that _often, as typically you are vexed with me, and wind up spitting out my surname instead."

"Well, it's been tit-for-tat with us for several years now. Alright, you call me Harry, and I'll..." Harry paused and decided to take a leap of faith, because the hint of amusement he saw in Severus' eyes just moments ago made him think he wouldn't come out of this with a hex cast at him, "I'll call you Severus. Sound like a good plan?"

"It does indeed...Harry." Severus nodded his agreement, as he replied, and summoned the bottle of whiskey to him to refill his glass. As he was pouring a bit more of the amber fluid into his glass, he looked up into the vibrant green eyes in front of him. "Is there a particular animal form you were hoping for?"

He held out the carafe questioningly, and raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring if Harry wanted another drink.

Harry looked down into his glass and realized that he had in fact finished his drink. He knew that he shouldn't have another, for he was a lousy drunk, as Ron had often told him over the years, but he decided to cast caution to the four winds and he held out his glass for a refill. "Sure, why not, Severus. It doesn't look like we'll accomplish much else this night. As to the animal form, I'd have to agree, anything would be preferable to a rat... and a snake. As honorable a 'snake' as you are, I've had my life time filled with less honorable ones."

Severus refilled Harry's glass and set down the bottle on the table between them. He took a long drink from his glass and felt the whiskey tingling through his nerve endings. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Severus started musing aloud, more to himself than Harry. "It simply does not make sense why this transformation is so difficult. Unless there is something we are missing..." Severus' eyes narrowed as he trailed off, trying to recall a passage from one of the obscure texts Albus had offered them. Suddenly the answer occurred to him. "...or more precisely, something we do too much. For very different reasons, both you and I have developed self-protective masks. If we are busy trying to be 'The Greasy Git' and 'The Boy Who Lived', the inner essence of our magic cannot take hold and allow the Animagus shape to form."

With a muffled chuckle at Severus calling himself 'The Greasy Git,' Harry listened to what he felt might possibly be a valid explanation for their inability to change. "You could be on to something." Harry sat in silent contemplation for a few moments, then looked at Severus with a brilliant grin.

"Since you and I have come to some form of amicable agreement about what to call each other, and perhaps with the aid of the Firewhiskey," Harry lifted his drink in acknowledgement, "since it will surely reduce us both to a more relaxed state of mind, maybe we should try the transformations again?"

Severus sucked in a breath at the sight of Harry's bright smile. He knew Harry was speaking, but the words barely made it through his somewhat sluggish thoughts, as his primary focus was on studying the beautiful bright green eyes that twinkled with laughter, the dimpled cheeks, and those full, sensual lips, just begging to be...

Severus blushed and nodded, gulping back the remainder of his drink. "Yes, quite. Why don't we do that," he answered, finally.

Harry downed his refilled glass in one go and choked as the fiery liquid made its way down his throat and into his stomach. Harry turned bright red for a few moments and his eyes teared. He watched as Severus snickered at him and Harry laughed in response. Harry gave a sheepish grin and then stood up, his whole body felt mellow and limber, and with the alcohol courage flowing through his blood, thought he was capable of doing just about anything. "All right then, let's both try on the count of three to make our final transformation. One..." Harry watched as Severus also stood, and was a bit jealous to see the other man still moved with grace and smoothness. "Two..."

Harry paused again and looked directly into Severus' fathomless eyes and as they continued to stare at one another, he said the final word, "Three."

Where for all of their prior attempts, both wizards had closed their eyes to concentrate on the spell, this time both felt compelled to keep their eyes open, and their gazes locked. Almost simultaneously, they focused their magical energies on their transformations, and barely a moment later, each could feel their body mass shrinking down and morphing.

Severus had never been a vain person, but the second he felt the change overcome him, he padded over to the floor length mirror in his bedroom on his four paws. He sat back on his haunches, and gasped at what he saw. Severus' form was midnight black, long sleek shiny fur covering every inch of his body, with black beady eyes that stared out of the feline head.

_Eh gads, Minerva will never let me live this down. I'm a ruddy cat!_

Harry closed his eyes as he finally felt his body transform and when it was done, he opened his eyes once more and realized he was very close to the floor. He looked down and tilted his head to the side and he saw tiny paws, one black and one red, and splotches of red and white mingled into black fur up and down his legs. Then he felt his tail twitch and he let out a groan, but what he heard was a high-pitched, "Meow." _Bloody hell, I'm a mangy cat._

Severus-cat heard the plaintive wail coming from across the sitting room, and his animal instincts took over, insisting that his mate required comfort. _What the...? Mate? I don't have a mate?_

But even as he protested, his paws carried him quickly to where Harry had once stood. He looked at Harry-cat, and before he could stop himself, his back bowed submissively and he purred. As his human mind was screaming for him to stop, his feline head rubbed against Harry-cat's chest.

_Dear, sweet Merlin, I'm nuzzling him!_ Severus thought, as the pleasurable feelings of affection and warmth coursed through his body.

Harry felt another furry body rub up against his and he noticed a completely black cat twining itself around him. He knew that it had to be Severus, but thoughts of who it was rubbing against him left as his body started to purr and rumble with the delicious feelings of contentment running through him. He tried to speak and question Severus, but the feelings of euphoria grew even greater when he felt the other cat lick the side of his face and therefore he forgot what it was he was thinking. Harry-cat felt the need to respond, he started returning the favour, and licking whatever was in the vicinity.

Severus-cat couldn't get enough of the affection and attention that Harry-cat was showing him. His baser instincts craved the loving attention and affection that was being provided by the cat he felt overwhelmingly drawn to protect and love. He leaned into Harry-cat's grooming for a bit, and then playfully tackled the other cat to the ground. They tumbled and wrestled and played, until at one point when Severus-cat had rolled over on the top of the cat he had come already to believe was his mate.

Suddenly, recognition dawned as he looked at the small zig-zag of rust-red coloured fur that stood out on the cat's forehead.

Harry-cat watched Severus-cat back away and then transform back into his natural form. Harry mewed at Severus for leaving him and he rubbed back and forth against Severus' legs in encouragement, plaintively asking him to come back and play.

Severus kneeled down on the floor in front of Harry and looked sadly down at the cat in front of him. "No, Harry. You don't know what you're asking of me. I cannot do this. I cannot lose control like this. It was lucky that I realized myself before I..."

Harry-cat walked away from Severus, briefly looking back for a moment, before he found a spot far enough away from the Potions Master to give him room to change back.

"All I wanted to do was play some more, Severus. It was truly liberating, being a cat and rolling around the floor with you. I haven't had that much fun in ages." Harry frowned and sat down in his chair, looking at everything, but the man he realized he felt some deep connection to. "If you don't think we can continue fine tuning our Animagus transformations together, I'll go to the Headmaster and let him know."

Severus remained kneeling on the floor and stared wistfully at the spot on the floor where the two cats had just been. He sighed resignedly, and offered Harry a wan smile.

"And therein lies the problem, Harry. For me it wasn't just playing." Marshalling every ounce of courage he could, Severus leaned over close to Harry, and gently brushed his lips against the younger man's. Severus took Harry's gasp as the rejection he had expected, and swallowing back the lump in his throat he started to move away. "Perhaps, it is best that you contact the Headmaster."

With something undefinable welling up inside of him at first Severus' kiss and then look of rejection on the other man's face, Harry let the unknown emotion take control and Harry leaned in and gave the only response he felt he could to Severus' statement, he kissed him in return.

Severus was amazed when instead of a verbal response, Harry leaned forward and kissed him back. He hesitated for only a moment before responding, licking gently at Harry's lower lip, and when he felt Harry's mouth opening beneath his, he deepened the kiss, trying to pour all of the emotions he had been suppressing over the last several months into the kiss. One hand slid to tangle in Harry's hair, while the other rested lightly on the young man's knee.

The kiss was everything Harry thought a kiss should be, passionate, giving, and tender. He gave himself up to it completely, wholly and in the process found not only who he was meant to be, but what Severus was meant to be in his life – his mate. Harry slid from the chair onto his knees so that he could wrap his arms around Severus' waist, bringing their bodies closer together. When the feelings became too much, and the need for air great, he pulled away, panting.

Severus leaned his forehead down against Harry's, and for the first time in over twenty years, he chose to hope and trust in another person. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "I have never felt this way about anyone, Harry. I've tried to hide it for so long. You deserve so much better."

Harry tightened his hold on Severus, and nuzzled his nose against Severus' ever so sweetly. "I deserve you, Severus. If this feeling is what I think it is, then you are going to be the only person in my life to make me feel this way. Ever!"

A genuine grin spread across Severus' face. "That sounds like a challenge I am more than ready to live up to." He embraced Harry tenderly again, but then started chuckling as he came to a startling realization. Before long he was laughing so hard that he had to sit back against the chair for support. "Albus! That old meddler."

Harry looked at Severus oddly, wondering why the other man would bring up the Headmaster's name at that moment, when something inside of him clicked. "This is why he's been pairing us up time after time on different projects, isn't it?"

"I would suspect so," Severus agreed. He pulled Harry closer to him, until their lips were barely a hairsbreadth apart. "And for once, I find that I don't truly mind his meddling."

Harry had never found time in the years during his stay at Hogwarts and after his leaving for a relationship. He had tried several times, but found that his heart was never in it. Now, he knew his heart had been captured once and for all. He also didn't mind that once again Albus had meddled in his life, for the outcome of it was the most wonderful kisses from Severus that stole his breath and gave him life.

He wrapped his hands into the other man's hair and kissed him deeply. His tongue invading and being conquered in turn; soft, bruised lips pressed together. He pushed his body as close against Severus as he could, feeling every rib, every sinew and muscle meld into his own. His previous euphoria as being a cat, playing with whom he now recognized as his mate was nothing compared to the feelings coursing through him. He was in Heaven.

Severus pulled Harry's body to straddle his lap, and eagerly returned the younger man's feverish kisses. His hands slid down Harry's waist, settling at last on the slender hips, their erections rubbing sensuously together through the fabric of their clothing. Severus finally broke their kiss, and left a trail of soft kisses down Harry's jaw. As he nibbled and suckled at Harry's earlobe, he whispered into the younger man's ear.

"Harry, you need to tell me what you're ready for. I want you so badly, but I don't want to rush you. This is all happening so fast, and I don't want you to regret anything."

Harry nuzzled Severus' neck and bit at the area just below his jaw line, before responding. "I would regret nothing I do with you, Severus. I think I've waited my lifetime for you, and though I've not lived as many years as you or even Albus, I know what I want and when I'm ready. And I know I'm ready to be loved totally by you."

Severus needed no further encouragement. He captured Harry's lips in a slow, languid kiss as he carefully undid each button of Harry's shirt, worshipping each bit of flesh as it was uncovered with his lips and his fingertips. He pushed the garment off of Harry's shoulders and moistened his lips as he again met Harry's eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Harry decided that being passive in this war was not the way to go and he retaliated in full measure. He undid the buttons down the crisp white shirt, while Severus continued his own assault on Harry's chest. He wanted to have skin touch skin, and though he was distracted repeatedly, Harry finally accomplished his goal. The shirt was open and Harry grabbed hold of Severus' head delicately, but firmly and lifted it so that they were kissing once more, and Harry could press his chest against Severus'.

Severus carefully maneuvered Harry off of his lap and back onto the floor, gently pushing the younger man down onto his back onto the soft, plush carpeting. He divested Harry of his shoes and socks, and then, his fingers at Harry's waistband, looked to the emerald green eyes for permission to continue. Receiving Harry's nod of agreement, Severus smiled softly, and deftly undid the fastenings of the younger wizard's trousers, slipping both them and the undergarments down with Harry's assistance.

The Potions Master stopped in awe as he looked at the exquisite young creature laid out before him, wanting him to love him. Reverently he lowered his head, capturing first Harry's lips and then slowly and methodically mapping out the toned flesh with his hands and his lips. He slowly stroked and encouraged the young man to a feverish pitch, his tongue dancing circles around the core of Harry's need.

Harry felt like his spirit had lifted from his body as the climax that Severus had built to a fervent need within him let loose. As his body slowed, and he lay on the floor pliant and satiated for the moment, he felt the need to mew again and snuggle deeply into the arms of his love. As Harry laid there and thought of their moment together that had just passed, he briefly wondered if their animal forms were capable of mating as well. He shivered at the sinful thought and blushed a bit.

Severus' eyebrow raised as he crawled up to settle next to the lithe body, shrugging the rest of his clothing off as he went. He lay down next to Harry, and his fingers danced circles across Harry's chest as he nuzzled against Harry's neck. He longed to complete their union, his own need still unrelieved.

"You're beautiful when you blush. Sickle for your thoughts."

Harry shook his head on that particular thought, perhaps he'd share it some day down the road with Severus once they were more firmly into their relationship. "Maybe some other time, right now, I know a Potions Master who needs to be taken care of." Harry flashed Severus a Cheshire grin and laid the man down on the floor into the position Harry had just occupied. He took a good look at the man before him and the body wasn't soft, wasn't hard, had a few sharp angles and indentations and Harry thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "You might think I'm beautiful, but in my eye you are equally so, Severus."

To prove his point, Harry began to worship his love's body. From the tips of his long, bony toes, up the delicate arches of his feet, down slightly hairy calves and thighs Harry touched with his lips and fingers. He left not a single square inch of Severus untouched. He could hear the other man moan with pleasure and when he heard delicious words of babbling gibberish issue from Severus' mouth he knew it was time to complete his assigned task.

Much too soon for his liking, Severus felt himself speeding towards release. He quickly stilled Harry's movements, his hands twining through the dark locks. He hastened to reassure Harry when he saw the confusion in the young wizard's eyes. "As wonderful as that felt. I believe you wanted me to love you completely."

Severus settled Harry back on the carpet and eagerly covered Harry's kiss-swollen lips with his own. He whispered a spell against Harry's lips to ease their coupling, and gently and carefully stretched and prepared the young man to receive him. When they finally joined together, it was better than Severus had ever remembered it being. He felt like he had finally come home, as he slid into the inviting warmth of Harry's body. They easily fell into a rhythm, both of their needs quickly rising to a crescendo.

The only sounds in the room were their moans and cries, and as Severus felt himself at last losing control, he panted out the words he had never said to another before.

"Oh sweet...Harry...I love...you."

Harry felt a climax rip through him for a second time that evening. He shuddered and panted, all the while stroking Severus' back and chest. Harry reached for his discarded clothing to find his wand, and once he had it in hand, cast a cleaning charm over the two of them. Once they were comfortable, Harry and Severus snuggled on the rug before the fire, content to never move from that spot again. Harry whispered the words he had also yet to speak, "I love you as well, Severus," just before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Severus' heart swelled with love, his head filling with thoughts of a bright and happy future ahead, as he too joined Harry in slumber. As he tightened his grip on Harry, and their bodies curled into one another, they suddenly morphed and changed, until two tired, sated felines lay where the wizards had once been.

A few moments later, a pair of twinkling eyes peered through the fire, and their owner chuckled merrily, delighted that at long last, both of his boys were now entrusted into each others capable hands, or perhaps that should be capable paws.

With a grin of accomplishment, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster and Hogwarts chief matchmaker, left the lovers once more to themselves.

**The End**


End file.
